Back home
by twilightsimsfan02
Summary: I took New moon and asked what if bella didn't jump off a cliff? well that is what this story is about.
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

I didn't go to Jake's place today. I decided he needed time away from me. I can see I am annoying him a lot lately. So I called and told him to hang out with his friends and I would just catch up on some homework and chores. Right now I am doing the laundry. Soon I will be making dinner and heading off for bed.

That night I had another one of those nightmares. I was standing in front of Edward staring at his beautiful face. He stared at me with the most loving eyes. Then he suddenly started fading. I started to scream.

"NO! Edward don't leave! Please stay!" I was screaming and then I felt tears coming down my eyes and my breathing had a hitch to it. I was sobbing. I leaped at Edward and missed. He started fading faster and I sobbed harder. Then Jacob was in his place. Jacob was smiling my favorite smile. The tears didn't stop but they slowed. I was just crying now. No sobs. Then Jake started fading. I cried a little harder and then sobbed again- though not as hard as before. He was then replaced with Edward. I stopped crying all together then and went to hug him. I was so happy to see Edward again, I forgot all about Jacob. Then Edward was fading again. I screamed and sobbed again. Then right before he finished fading Jacob stood besides him. That was when I saw the two paths before me. One led to Edward and the other to Jake. I vaguely knew this was a dream so I decided to choose Edward- I knew I would never get that choice in reality. Jake faded all the way this time and Edward stood there perfectly. He leaned down to kiss me and I stretched to my toes. Instead his lips went to my ear. He whispered words that I had hoped to never hear again. I wanted to die at those words.

"I don't want you Bella," he whispered. I noticed I was crying again. "You should have stayed with Jacob. He wants you, not me."

"NO! I NEED you! You can't leave! Not again!" I was sobbing so hard I was on the edge of hysteria. My knees trembled and gave out. I fell to the ground and watched Edward disappear. Then I got up and told myself that I will live. I could survive. Then I realized Edward was never returning and instantly wanted to die. I screamed and woke up.

Whoa that was a weird dream. Or nightmare I should call it. I was crying when I woke and sweating. I got up to start another dreaded day without Edward. After my shower I crawled in to bed and cried for at least 2 hours. When I was all cried out, I ate breakfast and called Jake. I needed to be with him today.

Edward's POV:

Here I am. I finally made it. I would suffer no longer. I will beg if I have to, but no matter what I am never going back. The pain was too much for me to ever want to go back. But would the pain be even worse if I was rejected? For that I had no answer. At least I would see her everyday. That should ease the pain. I am not going back so I must do this and I must do it soon. First, though, I want to see how she is doing. Did Bella move on? I am going to find.

So I am here outside of her window. Waiting for her to sleep. She was soon in deep sleep so I opened the window and went to the rocking chair. There was a faintly bad smell to her room but I didn't mind. As I watched her sleep I thought that maybe she had moved on. Then she did something that told me that no she hadn't moved on. She said my name with a sigh.

"Edward," she said softly. "Oh Edward you're back. I am glad you are back. I missed you a lot. Oh Edward please don't leave me again. I need you to stay."

_I will, I could never leave you again._ I thought.

"NO!" She suddenly screamed. I jumped up to protect her and then sat down when I realized she was still sleeping. "NO! Edward don't leave me. Please stay," She was suddenly sobbing. I watched knowing I could not stop it. It was torture. Her whole face was wet. So was the blankets. She looked like she was about to roll off her bed.

Suddenly she was quiet. There were still tears coming out of her eyes. "Jacob," She said softly. I knew that she had moved on then. This Jacob was probably better any way.

She started to cry again but not as hard. Then her face lit up like magic. She reached out of her bed and then put her arms back down. "Edward!" She shouted happily. Now I was just confused. Had she replaced me or not? Then she screamed and sobbed for about a minute. She was then quiet. She whipped her head back and forth. Then she smiled. It was a brilliant smile.

"I choose you, Edward," She whispered. I was for certain she hadn't replaced me now.

"What you don't… want… me?" She was crying again. "I should have picked Jake? NO! I NEED you! Please don't leave me again!" She sobbed so hard it was like a fountain. She was suddenly quiet and I knew the dream was over. I went to the window and jumped out. Then I went for a hunt so that I could figure things out.


	2. Better Days

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

For 5 nights in a row I had that very same dream. I panicked every time. And every time I woke up sweating and crying. This night, however, I had a very different dream. It was actually a good one.

Edward was there as usual. This time, though he didn't disappear. Instead he held me in his arms while I held him in mine. Every now and then he would kiss me on the top of the forehead. I was so happy I didn't care where we were. I could have been dead for all I knew- I was still happy. He seemed happy too. He kept smiling my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back at him.

"I am never leaving you again," He whispered in my ear. With that I was suddenly awake. All I wanted to do was crawl back under my covers and sleep and let that dream take me again.

I had that dream for 9 nights in a row. When I woke there was always the longing to go back. Soon I was hoping the dream would go away. I was already having trouble getting through the day. This just seemed to make it harder.

Today I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I listened to music turning it up so loud my ears hurt. It seemed to calm me so I started on my homework. That is when the telephone rang. I answered it.

"Hello," I said into the phone while turning off the music.

"Hello," The familiar husky voice said on the other side.

"Jake! I didn't expect to hear from you until you got back," Jake and his dad were on a trip with my dad. They were all going fishing. Jake hadn't wanted to go but his dad forced him. Luckily my dad was kinder and let me stay home. I thought they weren't going to be back until Friday. Today was only Wednesday.

"Yeah we got back early," He sounded a little smug. I was definitely glad that I didn't go.

"Well where is my dad?"

"He is over here. I just called to ask if you would like to eat with us."

"Um, sure. What are you having?"

"Guess. Fish, Fish, and more…. Fish!"

I laughed. "Okay Jake see you there."

With that we hung up. I was so excited to get out of the house, I practically jumped down the stairs and out of the house. I wondered what brought them back so early. I decided it didn't matter. I was just glad they were home.

When I got there Jake was waiting for me in the driveway. I asked him how the trip went and he just said it was boring. When I got inside Charlie went off on how great the trip was and how I should have been there. I let him go through the whole story. By the time he was done, dinner was served. I have to say it was a great dinner. They must have had a great catch because I was stuffed by the time we were leaving. I said goodbye to Jake and got in my truck. Charlie let me drive home.

On the way he asked me how I was and I told him about all the things we did in school for the past week. I decided it wasn't a good idea to tell him about the dreams. He didn't go any further on the topic. Once we were home I went to bed. I didn't have a single dream that night and I was glad.

Edward's POV:

For the past 5 nights Bella has had the same dream as before. I was worried there for a while until she started having a new dream. This dream started occurring the night I gave up and decided to lay on the bed next to her. At first I thought she was awake because she would wrap her arms around me while I held her. She even smiled at me a few times. I kissed her on the forehead every once in a while. She would blush too. I wondered what was going on in her dream. She never said anything except for repeating my name over and over again and the words "I will never leave you again." I figured I was the one saying those second words in her dream. I knew this dream was happy. It only lasted for 9 nights.

One day Bella got a phone call from Jacob asking her to come to dinner. I was outside her window then. She accepted and jumped- almost literally- in her truck. I followed her there. I was not going to let her disappear on me. Sadly I couldn't go far because Jacob lived in the La Push reservation where I was not allowed. Still I could faintly hear Charlie's thoughts. It sounded like a small gathering to welcome home the fishermen. They even had fish for dinner. Charlie mostly talked about his trip while Bella listened. I knew she was bored with it. She didn't like fishing.

On the way home Charlie and Bella talked about her. I already knew what was going on with her at school. It was worse than I thought. She was just down the Angela and Ben as friends. Sometimes Mike would talk to her but mainly she stayed to herself. She looked bored in every class- something that she never was before I left. She looked like the undead at school, but when she got home she would blast her music- which I also noticed was something she hated and so did I- and do homework. She seemed happy at home.

That night she slept without a dream or a word. I curled up next to her and kissed her on the lips. She didn't even notice. She curled in to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She smiled too. I didn't wake her. I knew she was happy wherever she was.


	3. Bad times and Good ones

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

My days got better in the next week, but my nights were just awful. I kept having this dream over and over again. It was a horrid one too. This time instead of me being the one in pain- though it was painful to watch- Edward was the one in trouble. He was lying on the floor, crippled up. His body was completely motionless- not like when he was a statue but more like he was limp. I touched his cold body but he didn't respond. I was worried then but soon his body turned over and I could see he was dead. I didn't know how he died just that he was dead. I would wake up then but the dream was still with me.

This night was different. I had a dream all right. It started off as just being Edward standing there perfectly still. This was normal for my dreams. The totally abnormal part was that I could feel in this dream. It was like I was awake. I had all of my senses- sight, taste, smell, hear, and feel. I only knew this was a dream because Edward was there. There was longing in this dream. A longing I had never had before in my dream. It was so powerful that I involuntarily reached out and caressed his cheek.

He reached out too and touched my forehead. This is what woke me. It did not scare me at all. Instead it shocked me. The touch was too real. I could feel it so well. For a minute I thought the dream was real until I woke up and saw that there was no one else there.

I sobbed then. I don't know why exactly. All I knew was that I was searching- searching for him. When I found that he wasn't going to show I started to sob until my eyes ran dry. My head was throbbing so I got up to take some pain medication. It worked almost instantly. I felt relief as my eyes were no longer dry. I drank some water and went back to my room. The instant I walked through the door I thought I was dreaming again.

There he was standing perfectly still like a statue made in heaven. Edward. I blinked trying to get out of the dream but he was still there. Then I smacked myself in the head but that didn't work either. He laughed and smiled. I didn't know what to do then. I was so confused. Why was he here? Would he be leaving again? So many questions but instead of asking them I ran straight to his arms.

"Edward!" I said too loudly. Charlie snoring stopped and then started again.

"Bella," He said calmly, though his eyes told me that he, too, was excited about this reunion.

"I thought you would never come back. You didn't love me anymore," I looked down. My lips puckered and I felt I would cry if my eyes weren't so dried out.

He lifted my chin so that I looked him in the eyes. He started at me with so much wonder in his eyes I didn't know where it came from. He smiled a breathtaking smile and said, "Silly Bella. I lied. I still love you. I will always love you. I left so that you could be safe and happy with someone better than me." He was suddenly sad. "Have you found someone better?"

"No, No! There is no one better than you. I can't believe you would think that. I still love you too. No matter what ever happens I will always love you."

"Well, then, I guess I have some apologizing to do. I am so sorry I hurt you. I wish I had never left. I can see now that I was hurting you more by leaving than I was by staying. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. I am just glad you came."

"Thanks. I love you," He said that and then leaned down to kiss me.

The second our lips met I could feel my missing lungs come back to life like they were never gone. My heart started beating faster and the emptiness was gone. It was more than gone it was like it was never there.

I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight to my body. He was caressing my face. I could feel that this kiss wasn't as careful as the others. He was so joyful he forgot all of his rules on our relationship. When I started gasping he pulled away.

"I will not, could not ever leave you again, Bella. I love you far too much."

"Good because I love _you_ far too much to be left."

"Of course you do."

"So what happens now?" I was curious as to what his arrival will do to the rest of Forks. It sure made my day but my father might not be so thrilled. Jacob wouldn't be either. Oh, no I forgot Jake. When he sees Edward home he may never see me again. He is still my best friend and I don't want to lose him. I can only hope that he would try to get along with Edward.

"Well, I have to leave again," He said. I instantly felt broken.

"Do I get to go with you?"

"No you can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"What," I was started to cry.

"Silly Bella. I am not leaving for long. I have to find the rest of my family and bring them back. I will be back soon," He wiped a tear from my cheek. "Please don't cry."

"Okay. I guess I got to say good bye now. Bye," I said reluctantly. I kept my focus on the fact that he would be back soon.

"Bye, Bella, for now." With that he leapt out of my window.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­I changed the ending because the first ending was not so great. I hope you like this one better (if you even saw the last one). Remember to review!! Bye!


End file.
